Tight as Glue
by 1893earthling
Summary: He was from the hot and dry Suna. She was from the cold and moist Kiri. They're so far from each other... then why are they super glued together? Oh crap! - Gaara/OC On HIATUS! Sorry, ran out of ideas...
1. Get Married Already

**AN:** This is my second Naruto fanfic, so don't go too easy on me; constructive criticism is definitely welcomed. This is also an OC centric story, so if the OC's too Mary-sue, just say so. I really enjoyed writing 'Backfire', my KibaHina story, and I'm hoping that you guys make this story just as enjoyable, so thanks!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **As much as I beg, it will never happen, which is why I'm planning world domination- uh, I mean, a very strong, emotional, and persuasive letter to Masashi Kishimoto... yeah...

**Chapter 1 (I can't believe that after my a twenty seven chaptered story, I'm back to chapter one... TT_TT )**

When I opened my blue eyes, the first thing I saw was my bedroom ceiling that was painted to mimic an orange sunset. That was what I had painted the first time I've ever seen a sunset since I lived in the Village Hidden in the Mist. I was fourteen and the mist had cleared so much that I could get a good view of the rarely seen sunset.

I turned over to my side and faced the window on the other side of my bedroom. It was the same as usual; foggy. I could only see the house next door, and even that was fuzzy. Pulling the tea green cover over my head, I shut my eyes and pretended that I was somewhere else. Somewhere like Konoha, sunny, where you could see everything miles and miles away, where it was moist and warm. But when I opened my eyes and peeked through the blanket, it was still foggy.

I sighed and pushed the blanket away and shivered when the cool Kiri air touched my skin. Quickly, I changed into my usual outfit which consisted of a green v-neck hoodie over a white tank top and baggy khaki capris. My shuriken pouches were strapped onto both thighs and I also wore two hip pouches and double daggers strapped onto my hips. The hilt of it was black with a silver eagle engraved on the top. The feathers wrap itself around the hilt in a way that makes my fingers fit just right and comfortably. The blade was made of martensite steel with teeth pointed towards the hilt so that when I thrust the dagger in a certain angle, it would hurt more. The sheathe was black, matching the hilt with eagles engraved as a design.

Yup, the eagle was my kind of animal, and being a chunin, I could already summon animals, and of course, I picked the eagle. Very useful for hunting, messages, and fighting. Their talons just sink in and don't let go until you're either dead or nearly, depending on whether the summoner wants them alive or not.

Moving on, I'd dressed and walked down the hall of my parent's ranch house. It was, of course, on floored and had three rooms. One of them was my parent's and the other was mine, of course. The last one was the guest room, soon to be my new sibling's. My mother was two months pregnant and we didn't know yet whether it was boy or girl. I'm desperately hoping for a brother though. Don't ask my why, but mentioning that I have four older sisters just might be pretty self explanatory enough.

The oldest of all of us was Kotone, thirty five years old and two boys. Mai, the second oldest, twenty nine with three kids, the two oldest a pair of twins, boys, and the youngest shy and bashful, a girl. After Mai was Yuki, twenty five, one kid, a girl, and then Shiori who was eighteen and prego with her first kid. Even though she and I were the closest in age, with only three years apart, we were the least closest in relationship.

Everyone of the four oldest were married and the youngest of them had her first kid, only a month old. Not to mention they pester me all the time about finding my soul mate like they did. While they do so, I just ignore them and mention something else that doesn't have anything to do with the conversation. An example, today.

"How's it going, Yuki?" I ask the blonde. Yuki would brighten and reply.

"It's great! Hiroko's really obediant and Mikio's very supportive and kind!" She said. Hiroko's her only child, a five year old girl with her father's brown hair and her mother's wide chocolate eyes. Mikio was her husband, a twenty six year old carpenter. The shinobi career wasn't very popular in the family. Besides me, my uncle and my deceased aunt were the only shinobi in the entire family. Aunt, least to say, died on duty, which discouraged the future generation even more. But it was because of her, my kind, yet quiet aunt, that I decided to pursue the career, and live on her legacy since she didn't have any children.

Off topic, sorry, but to continue, Yuki talked about how her life was so amazing, and then talk about some other things that I would zone through.

"Hiroko's made a new friend too, a boy that is. You've seen him, he came over to the house before." Yeah, how could I not? The boy's got those yellow eyes that scare me to death. "I think that they would make a great pair, don't you?" More matchmaking. That was my signal to zone out. "You know, I bumped into this boy at the supermarket today. He seemed about your age..."

"Mm hm," I said, busying myself with making dinner. Yuki was sitting behind me at a stool by the counter with Hiroko sitting in her lap.

"Not to mention that he's very cute too, if I do say so myself," she said. I didn't mind her. Instead, I kept stirring the soup, watching it start bubbling. I didn't pay attention to a word that my sister said. A song started playing inside my head and I hummed it softly, missing a couple notes and humming a couple others off key. I'm not the best singer, nor am I a very good one. If you want to hear good, you should hear my former genin sensai, she's the best I know. I also heard that her singing was what caught her husband's heart, and won many others.

"Kyoko, are you even listening?" She asked. I didn't give any acknowledgment that I heard her besides a bored 'Mm hm'. I could see Yuki scrunch up her eyebrows in my head, even if I couldn't see her. "Hear me out, Kyoko- I'm not trying to force you to get a boyfriend, I'm just saying that you should get off your lazy bum and grab that particular person before he slips out of your hands."

"Are you sure that my particular person's a _he_?" I asked. Yuki frowned.

"Don't joke around Kyoko, I'm serious," she scolded. I felt a smirk playing on my lips, but held it back and sighed again.

"Nee-san, I appreciate it, but if there is a particular person out there for me and Kami wants us to be together, we will cross paths. Don't worry yourself with it," I replied. I could still feel the frown etched on her face as she left the kitchen. I didn't want to face her though. Yuki hates when someone else is right, so she mulls over the conversation until she finds a good comeback. When she does, the next time that you pull the same trick on her, she'll knock you down faster than you could say "payback".

**AN: **I'm sorry that this doesn't have much of a plot, but the next one will be better!


	2. Kid

**AN: **Here's chapter two. Enjoy.

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not. Still. But my world domination plan- uh, I mean, my very strong, emotional, and persuasive letter to Masashi Kishimoto is coming along great... that is, if you're wondering... yeah, maybe not.

I took a stroll in the neighborhood, enjoying the fresh air of Kirigakure. It smelled like just after a nice rain shower. Even the grass smelt sweet. I smiled as I spotted my old academy. It was a while since I'd graduated at the age of twelve. A little more than three years actually. I chuckled when I saw a couple of kids, probably new to the academy, towering over another kid. They seemed to be picking on him.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that they were taunting him that made me laugh, it was the fact that they tried to look all tough. I was going to go and confront them, but instead, another plan came across my mind, and I snickered at the thought of it. I quickly disappeared and hid on a tree next to them. I saw one of the kids push the poor boy that was in the middle of the group.

"You'll never make it to the academy, you're too dumb!" Another one shouted. I frowned, then wiped my face blank of any expression, closing my eyes. Opening them, I had my most deadly glare in its place, the kind I reserve for really sick people I have to kill on missions, the ones that steal, rape, or even kill just for the fun, enjoying every moment of their horrible deed.

Right when a dark haired kid was about to punch the other child that had got up from the floor, I appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm. The kids gasped and even one whimpered.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I growled at him. The dark haired boy regained his composure and glared at me.

"What are _you _doing here? This is school property! Only shinobis are allowed!" He cried. I laughed on the inside.

"In case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a shinobi," I said, pointing to the forehead protector on my forehead that gleamed with the Hidden Mist Village's insignia engraved onto it.

"M-mayb-be w-we should l-leave, I-Ichiro," A rounded boy said. Ichiro... so that was the boy's name? Well, moving on, Ichiro started squirming in my hand.

"No way, loser, I'm not going down without a fight!" He yelled at the rounder boy. Then, he spewed colorful worlds at me. Furious, I lifted up the arm that I was holding so that Ichiro was now hanging off the ground by a foot.

"What did you say, boy?" I snarled. Ichiro thrashed around even more.

"Y-you heard me!" He insisted. "Now let me go!"

"You know, I can report you to the Mizukage for this," I threatened.

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Kirigakure shinobi rule number forty seven: Never harm the village's citizens, or thus be name traitor. You've broken that rule when you attacked the poor boy, and there are two different consequences for that. One, I bring you to the Mizukage so she could decided your fate, or the second one, the one that lets any other shinobi in this village," I held a kunai to his neck. "Kill you." Ichiro stopped struggling and paled.

"Y-you wouldn't!" He cried. I smirked a malicious smirk.

"Oh yes I will; I've killed before, and I wouldn't mind doing so again!" Ichiro whimpered, and I decided that that would be enough. So I dropped him. As soon as he saw he was out of immediate danger, the six year old's face turned red as he angrily pointed an accusing finger at me with more cusses thrown at me. I twisted my kunai so that it shined, catching his eye. I could see him gulp and stop with his cursing.

"L-let's go guys!" He stuttered. When they turned to leave, I smiled sweetly.

"Ja ne!" I called. They just sped off. I turned to the raven haired boy on the ground. "Well they were a nice bunch, weren't they?" He looked at me funny with his wide blue eyes. They seemed to reflect the sky, so unlike my dull ones that look nearly gray. My fake sweet smile dropped to a concerned on as I held out a hand to him. "My name's Himura Kyoko, what's your's?" I asked. He didn't take my hand. I pulled it back to my side and knelt down onto the ground.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," I said. The boy looked at me, studying my face. When I held my hand out again the second time, he took it. I smiled bigger and helped him stand up.

"My name is Oshiro Makoto," the boy whispered. I tilted my head.

"Nice name, kid," I said. Makoto frowned.

"I'm not a kid, I'm five!" He said. I mentally rolled over laughing, but the only thing that I did physically was grin.

"Yeah, kid," I said. Makoto scowled. I chuckled and took his hand. "It's nearly lunch and I'll bet you're starving. We'll go grab something to eat, if you want," I offered. The kid brightened.

"Really? With dango too?" He asked. I nodded.

"Whatever you want, kid," I said.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Don't yell at the person buying you lunch!" I scolded. Makoto scowled once more. "Where do you want to go?" I asked him. I could see his sapphire eyes twinkle. He sure had mood swings.

"That bakery down the street!" He exclaimed. I tilted my head again.

"Yoshida's Baker?" I asked. Makoto nodded vigorously, then began tugging on the hem of my sleeve.

"Please Kyoko-chan, please!" He begged. He was so cute with those eyes and that round face. I wanted to say yes, but decided to tease him just a little more. I stroked an imaginary beard and looked up at the sky as if in thought.

"I don't know..." I said, pretending to think over the option. Makoto was practically jumping out of his skin.

"Oh, please, Kyoko-chan! Please please please please please!" He said, shaking me. For a five year old, he was strong, and I was soon rocking back and forth. I laughed.

"Alright! Now let go kid!" I said. Makoto did let go and jumped for joy. That is, until he realized something.

"I'm not a kid!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's POV<strong>

It was troubling to see those academy students picking on the other boy. I would've gone over and make them, stop, but noticed someone else already there. It was a girl who had light brown hair and blue eyes that looked gray from a distance. She was holding one of the boys by the wrist in the air. I watched in the shadow, Temari and Kankuro in tow.

"What are you doing, Gaara?" Temari asked. I held a finger to my lips for silence. My sister followed my gaze to the girl, and we watched the scene play out.

"Kirigakure shinobi rule number forty seven," she said. "Never harm the village's citizens, or thus be name traitor. You've broken that rule when you attacked the poor boy, and there are two different consequences for that. One, I bring you to the Mizukage so she could decided your fate, or the second one, the one that lets any other shinobi in this village," she whipped out a kunai and brought it to the boy's neck. "Kill you." He stopped moving.

"Y-you wouldn't!" He cried. She smirked.

"Oh yes I will; I've killed before, and I wouldn't mind doing so again!" I could tell that her threat was empty, but the boy certainly didn't think so. He quaked and she let him go. He fell with a thud and started saying words that six year olds shouldn't know. There was a flash and I realized that it was the kunai in the girl's hand. The boy stopped cursing and turned to his peers.

"L-let's go guys!" He said. The blue eyed girl smiled a sweet smile.

"Ja ne!" She said. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Kankuro raising an eyebrow. The girl was acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Her next words were a bit shocking.

"Well they were a nice bunch, weren't they?" Temari sweat dropped and Kankuro face palmed. I sighed and motioned to my siblings.

"We go," I said. They nodded and we walked away. In the distance, I heard some yelling that sounded oddly like 'I'm not a kid'. Let's just stop there.

**AN: **Yay! Panda-kun made an appearance! Anyway, just keep reading!


	3. Princess Pranks

**AN: **I really don't have nothing to say, except happy vacation!

**Thanks to: Echo Uchiha**-So you following this story too? Yippee! I'm so honored!

**RandomNinja239**- You're the first reviewer! Hooray for you!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/**_**_Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **Not really, no...

**Chapter 3**

It was eight in the morning and I slowly dragged myself out of bed. I hate waking up, and I especially hate waking up in the mornings, which is why I usually wake up around noon. So what am I doing up so early in the morning? Well, let me explain.

I have a friend, my former genin teammate Tamiko. She has a brother, named Shiro. Shiro's twelve and graduating the academy. So where do I come in on this? Well, Tamiko is a very persuasive person. When I say persuasive, I mean threatening. The kind that blackmails you with stuff from years ago. Just so you know, I'd rather not repeat what she had blackmailed me with.

So I was half conscious, sluggish and tired. I'd retreated to the back of my mind and let me ritually do what I did in the mornings. Take a shower, get dressed, stuff weapons in various pockets and other, places...

So anyway, I headed out the door and looked up at the blossoming trees. The warmer whether of Kiri was coming back, and I could see the green buds on the bare trees. Birds were chirping. So they had migrated back already? Well, the ever changing weather of the mist village is strange. Around once a year, we'd have a cold climate, but only for about three months. Sometimes there's dry snow flaking from the sky, but those last a day or two. Afterwards comes the warmer days, where it's rain and snow mixed. The temperature never gets above lukewarm rain. Sad isn't it?

Sometimes I wish that our village wouldn't constantly change weather, like in Konoha. I heard that it was very bright and sunny there, nearly everyday, but I wouldn't trade in my village for anything. It was a lovely village, open and friendly. Everyone in a neighborhood knows everyone else, and don't get me wrong, that isn't all bad, it's just that gossip gets around quicker this way. Sometimes I nickname the place "The Gossip Neighborhood".

Back to the plot, I was walking towards the place where the academy was. I'd memorized the path because I visited the place every week and meet with the teachers. I was thinking about either becoming an academy teacher or leading a squad of genin, so they usually give me advice while I go for lunch. I'd also memorized it because when I was younger, I realized that if I didn't want my mom walking me there everyday, I would have to find the way myself. I wasn't very good at directions, so it took about two months before I got it right. Wait... why do I always go off topic?

So I was walking towards the school, and didn't really notice that there was no one there. By the time I got to the academy, I was half lost in a daydream, and the other half, the part that unconsciously brought me here, had forgotten why I was here in the first place. So I'd walked into the academy, greeting teachers who greeted me first, and, I don't know what happened, but I guess the phrase 'Old habits die hard' was kind of right, because I found myself walking into my old classroom.

I'd notice people staring at me, and when I snapped back to reality, I'd realized where I was. I placed my hands back to my side from behind my head (Shikamaru style) and looked back at the class. I analyzed them for a while before it came to me.

"Oh, what am I doing here?" I wondered out loud. Some sweat dropped.

"Yes, Kyoko, I'm wondering the same thing," My old teacher said. I looked at him and gave a goofy grin.

"Shigeru-sensai!" I exclaimed. "Whatchya doing here?" My former teacher gave a sigh, then face palmed. Some students fell over.

"In case you haven't noticed, or never known, I'm teaching a class. It's my job, Kyoko." I looked at the students, then realization hit me.

"Oh, so that's your class?" Shigeru-sensai sighed again.

"No, this is my group of flying monkey's I'm training so I could sell to the circus." I put on a face that said 'Oh!'

"Make them do tricks!" I said with glee.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop that."

"That what?"

"That that."

"That that what?"

"Kyoko!"

"Yes sensai?"

"Shut it." Silence.

"Shut the windows?" I asked. Sensai's eye twitched. He was near his limits. Just a little more of a push...

I knew what was happening, I just like playing dumb and seeing people's reactions. One of my favorite pastimes back when I was a student here was seeing how far I could push Shigeru-sensai before he snaps.

"Kyoko," Sensai said, trying to keep calm. "You're interrupting my-"

"Can they fly?"

"Stop it, you're disturbing-"

"Why is your eyebrow twitching? Is there some sort of disease you have that you've never told me about?"

"No, I don't, and would you-"

"You know, one of my sister's husband has this thing where every time he's angry, his eyebrow would twitch, and it looks like-"

"SHUT UP KYOKO!" There was more silence. I wasn't hurt, of course. This had happened many times while I was in his class, and you get use to it, so I would just come up with a dumb comment. But then again, it wouldn't be as entertaining, so I went with a method I'm very familiar with. My lower lip quivered and I pushed tears from my tear ducts. Looking down, I started shaking.

"Kyoko, I didn't- I didn't really mean-" I let a tear fall down and I saw him break down. Yeah, guys always fall for that. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kyoko, don't cry, don't cry..." Another tear. "I'm- I'll, I'll treat you to yakitori tonight, h-how about it?" He asked. I kept my head down. "A-and dango for desert, all on me," he offered. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, still feigning sadness.

"You promise?" I asked weakly. Shigeru-sensai forced a smile.

"Yeah, sure!" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Super swear?"

"Uh, yeah..." Inside was a cackling like a maniac and smiling wickedly. Sweet...

"Alright! Free dinner!" I said, all of the sudden joyful. Sensai on the other hand, his mood dropped to icy cold.

"I should've known, you were always the best liar and actress of your year..." I didn't pay any attention to him.

"I can't believe that you got cheated by that loser!" Someone called. I growled and turned my attention to the squirt. It was Ichiro.

"Hey, it's you!" I cried out. The boy stuck his tongue out. "Do that again, and I'll rip your tongue out!"

"Your threats are empty!" He said back. I was about to make a remark when something better came to my head. Why not mess with their minds a little?

"You know, I'm surprised they still use this room," I said slyly. "I'm sure they couldn't have gotten rid of all of them already..."

"What are you talking about, you loony!" Ichiro said. I turned to him with the evil eye and raised a brow.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Why else would I ask?" He said. I smirked, ignoring his smart ass comment.

"Back when I went to class here, I was the class prankster. Princess pranks, they called me**[1]**."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Tch, smart-alec.

"Well, let's just say that I'd use this classroom as a battlefield many times. Traps were rigged in every inch of the place after I'd graduated. It was so disastrous that they were forced to shut this classroom down until all the pranks were gotten rid of. It hasn't been used since. But seeing a class here for the first time in three years, I guess they thought that they got rid of everyone of them." They waited. "But there's a lot more."

"You lie!" Ichiro yelled back. I pulled out a kunai and played with it.

"Tell yourself that all you want, but..." I threw the kunai at the clock in the back of the wall, hitting the center. All of the sudden, a bunch of goop fell onto the first two rows. Ichiro was in it. "See? I kid you not." I turned to Shigeru. "Watch your step, sensai, or you'll be next since, I had far more pranks planted around your desk." I said.

"That would explain the feathers from last week..." I turned and walked.

"By the way," I said happily, back to the bubbly mood. "When's the graduation?"

"At three today," sensai replied. I sulked.

"I woke up seven hours earlier than I could have. I'm going back to bed." I heard laughter coming from the brunette's mouth. Sensai, that is. "Hey, I wouldn't lean that chair anymore back, if I were you," I said. Shigeru looked at the wooden chair. I walked out and closed the door behind me, then heard a slight shriek and snickered. I told him not to. Now his poor brown hair's covered in much from the swamp. I wonder how much more smelly it's gotten since last time. The stupidly curious man.

**[1] **Class prankster, sound familiar to you? (*cough*Naruto*cough*)


	4. Hypothermia

**AN:** Here's chapter four, and yet I'm still not enthusiastic... oh, and by the way, here's the ages:

Kyoko- 15, going to be sixteen later into the year.

Gaara- 18, his birthday already past, so technically he's two years older than Kyoko

Kankuro- 19, he's two years older than Gaara and it's April, so his birthday didn't come yet. He's going to be twenty soon, and he still didn't get laid! XD

Temari- 20, three years older than Gaara, one than Kankuro. Her birthday's August so she's not twenty one yet.

Shikamaruo- 17, yeah, so he's a bit young to be a father, but still, he's going to be eighteen in November!

**Thanks to: Echo Uchiha**- Always and forever my fave review :)

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/**_**_Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **This is the worst part of typing this story...

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't sleep back when I got to my house. Well, I didn't get to my house at all since I'd lost the keys. Besides that and I'm still aching for a bed, it had started to rain. What joy. Shivering, I walked away, soaked to the bone. My chocolate hair plastered to my face and my blue eyes darted everywhere, looking for shelter. Damn the moist weather in Kiri! Of course, you can't really blame weather, so instead, I blamed Tamiko. I made a mental note to ignore her if she comes looking for me when I don't show up at the graduation. Yup, I made up my mind not to go see Tamiko's brother graduate.

Then again, I couldn't really blame her... boy, I'm so confusing, so instead of thinking it over and mangling my thoughts even more, I looked for shelter. There wasn't much besides the trees, so I just sat underneath one, shivering and cursing every swear word that I knew, and having so many older brothers and sisters, I knew a lot.

It was a while, but I got somewhat use to the cold. I still shivered whever the wind blown, and felt weak. I was going to kill Tamiko for this. She had nothing to do with me forgetting my home keys, but come on, you would do the same if you were me! I pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on keeping warm. Warmth, sun, fire. The warmth I felt when I sat near the fire made when I camped out on missions. But it was harder than most people believed.

Dizzy, I couldn't keep awake. I started yawned a big yawn, didn't even bother to cover my mouth, and started slouching, then tried to use the killing cold to keep awake, but it didn't work. I found myself slipping into the darkness, and falling into sleep. What did I do to deserve this? Before I was in the grasp of unconsciousness, I saw red. Like blood. I didn't think about it anymore as I slept away.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you take her back here?" Kankuro asked his brother. The Kazekage didn't answer. Instead, he dumped the unconscious fifteen year old onto the couch. The eighteen year old readhead looked at his older brother.<p>

"She was soaking in the rain. Get her dried, feed her, then send her home," he ordered. Kankuro raised a brow but complied. Temari walked in.

"What's going-" She had spotted the brunette on the coach, then sent a look towards her older brother, asking silently whether she was his. The puppeteer shrugged then gestured towards his brother with his head. Temari sent a sly look towardst the green eyed teen. "Well well well, who knew that our younger brother knows how to pick up a girl," she teased. The Kazekage didn't seemed phased.

"The girl was in the rain. She wouldn't gotten sick or died of hypothermia." The blonde didn't take it.

"Okay then. Who knew that our little brother has a heart?" Gaara didn't answer. Instead, he went to the bathroom, grabbed a couple clean towels, then threw them at his sister. "What am I suppose to do with this?" She asked. Kankuro smirked.

"He says that we should clean the girl up," Kankuro said. "In my opinion, being a guy, I probably shouldn't be touching her, and the fact that you already have a daughter, so bye bye!" The nineteen year old left the room.

"Kankuro!" Temari called. She then heard the front door slam. "I hate you," she muttered. While wondering what she should do, she thought about her five month old daughter and how she was doing. Kiyomi, that was her name. Her hair was as blonde as her mother's her eyes just as wide. In fact, besides that fact that Kiyomi earned her father's eyes color, brown, she was just like Temari, the same outgoing personality, and bossy demeanor. Needless to say, Shikamaru wasn't that happy that Kiyomi was like her mother, as he wanted a girl, but didn't complain. At least, not out loud. He still loved his daughter anyhow.

Grumbling, the kunoihi wiped the fifteen year old's face. It took awhile, but she finally noticed that she recognized this girl! It was the same one that stood up for the boy who was crying, the one that her and her siblings had watched scare the kids! What was she doing here?

"Oh yeah," Temari said, remembering. The girl was in the rain. So why was she unconscious? Gaara didn't... did he? The blonde shivered and shook her head away from the dirty thoughts. No, Gaara would never. An if he did, why would he bring her over to here? Temari tried, but she couldn't rid herself of the thoughts that Gaara just might get to third base before Kankuro...

**AN: **Third base, get what I mean?


	5. Rapist Grin

**AN: **Whoopee! Chapter Five! Again, I don't have much to say...

**Thanks to: Echo Uchiha**- You know what else is sweet? Chocolate! I love chocolate!

**pacificatlantic**- Aw! Thank you! That's so sweet! (Like Chocolate XD) And updating another chapter would be my pleasure!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/**_**_Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not yet. Notice how I said _yet_? *Evil Cackle*

**Chapter 5**

Gaara kept his eyes on the huge stack of paperwork in front of him, wishing it would all just go away, but the pieces of paper just sat there like a cat basking in the sunlight. A big, fat, overweight, lousy, no good cat. The Kazekage read the first line of the paper in front of him, then read it again once more, trying to concentrate. Though his physical self was in his hotel bedroom, his mind kept wandering back to the girl he had saved from the rain who was lounging just outside his room on the couch, being taken care of by his sister.

Kirigakure was... different. Yes, that was the word. It was very different from his homeland, from his village. So cold and wet, it was nearly the exact opposite. He was just glad that he wasn't called to go to Yukigakure, the Village Hidden in the Snow. Now _that_, wouldn't have been fun. The redhead repeatedly read the first line, not even comprehending the words. Instead, he mulled over the thoughts of the girl. Himura Kyoko , that was her name. Himura, the girl's last name... It tickled the very depths of his mind a little, like a forgotten memory. Where had he heard her name before?

Gaara's eyes stopped moving all together as he tried to recollect his memories, wondering who Kyoko was, exactly, and why had he felt the urge to bring her to a safe place when he spotted her underneathe the tree, shivering and barely conscious. There was a knock at the door.

"Gaara!" Temari called. "The girl's waking up! You should come and greet her!" The eighteen year old was about to say that he was doing paperwork and was too preoccupied when realization suddenly hit him. He _couldn't _do paperwork. It wasn't that he didn't want to, nor was it that he had an excuse not to, but it was the fact that the kazekage just _couldn't_. Not with the thoughts of the girl's surname pulling at him. Sighing, the he stood and walked to the door, determined to get rid of the mystery tugging at his sleeve.

* * *

><p>It's scary when you wake up in a room you don't recognize, but you want to know what else is scarier? Waking up in a room you don't recognize. Wait, that was the same thing. Here, let's add this: Waking up in a room you don't recognize <em>with<em> a guy you don't recognize either hovering centimeters in front of your face. And when he's grinning like a rapist.

"Helloooo there!" He said, dragging out his greeting. "How ya doing?" He asked. I immediately flailing my legs. I was more of a kicker, just so you know. I also heard a satisfying thump as the guy fell backwards and onto the floor. There were footsteps and I turned around quickly, ready to defend myself if necassary, both hands at my hips for my daggers, only to find them gone. I looked up panicking a bit, to see a blond woman with four pigtails and a large rod strapped to her back. What the heck?

"Kankuro, what happened?" She asked, looking next to me. I followed her gaze to see the man who was hovering in front of me moments ago on the floor in a fetal position groaning. Possibly in pain.

"Th-the, girl... sh-she... kicked... I said... hi and... hurts..." he managed to say. I tilted my head and watched him suffer silently in pain. I must have kicked him in his manhood, and hard too. I know because I've kicked a couple of brothers in law, and they all ended up in that position.

"Forget it, if you're not going to tell, then I won't even bother to ask. And you," she said. I heard her voice directed towards me and snapped my head towards her. "Are you alright?" She asked in a surisingly soft voice for someone who was just scolding the other man. I nodded my head. "Come on, speak up, or are you mute?" I swallowed and licked my lips. They were not chapped, but they were dry.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you," I said, watching her dark teal eyes. She suddenly perked up and held out a hand.

"I'm Sabaku Temari," she said. "It's a pleasure meeting you." I smiled wryly and shook her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," I answered. "I'm-"

"Himaru no Kyko, right?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"How'd you know?" I asked a little nervously. Was she a stalker? A woman working for a rapist? I don't think that she's a rapist, she doesn't seem lesbo to me. Whatever she was, and however she knew my name, she was a bit creepy.

"Oh, I've been around," Temari answered, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. I gulped. "Are you sure you're fine? Need a glass of water?" I shook my head.

"How long was I out?" I asked. Temari placed a finger on her chin, a hand on her hip, and looked up at the ceiling.

"About four hours max," she replied. I did a mental calculation. When I left the academy, it was eight thirty. I spent an hour and a half eating afterwards, which makes it ten. I spent another hour chatting with Yuki who happened to have been walking the streets of Kiri too, which was about an hour, that would be eleven, then then adding on the four hours...

I sprang up as fast as I could. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Three two," Temari replied. My eyes widened.

"Shit! I'm fucking late! Tamiko's going to fucking kill me if I don't make it to the damn academy on time!" I cursed. I could see Temari's eyes and the other guy's open in surprise. I have a potty mouth. "Uh, I mean, I have to go," I said. A hand grabbed my wrist before I could leave.

"But wait! You still didn't meet my brother yet!" Temari begged. I raised a brow and pointed a thumb at the man on the ground.

"That lump on the ground?" I asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean no- I want you to meet my _other _brother. He saved you from the rain," she said. Temari stepped aside to reveal another guy. He was taller than me, for sure. His hair was messy and a blood red, and his eyes were a nice pale green. Did I mention that my favorite color was green? I stuck out a hand, which he took.

"Himaru Kyko, nice to meet you, and thanks for saving me," I said quickly.

"Gaara," he said. I grinned and pulled back.

"I've got to go, thanks again!" I said. I started running in a random direction, then stopped. "Uh, where's the front door?" I asked. Temari pointed to her right, opposite of where I was going.

"Down the hall, out the door. This is a hotel, so you've got to go down the stairs to the lobby," she said. I nodded and took three steps before I stopped. Then face palmed.

"Sorry for the rush!" I exclaimed. It was too bad that Kiri's ground was very slippery and I fell a couple of times, but in the end I made it in record speed (As in about twenty minutes). Beat that, long distance! My victory didn't last long as a kid ran into me and I fell down. He climbed off and kept running. "Watch where you're going, kid!" I yelled, then muttered. "Rude."

"Hey Kyko! You're late!" I heard. Turning around, I faced my friend, Tamiko, and Shiro by her side. Tamiko was tall for her age, five foot seven, and had long black hair. Her eyes were a pretty blue that my own blue eyes could never compare. My eyes were dull and looked grayish.

"Sorry, I kind of passed out," I stated. Tamiko held out a hand and held me up.

"You missed Shiro's graduation!" She scolded. Tamiko was very defensive of her brother, and the fact that she'd asked me to be at his graduation and I wasn't pissed her off.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! In fact, I even came to the school early, but there was no graduation yet, so I had to go home. It started to rain, I was locked out and tired, and then fell asleep, but then a guy-" I stopped at the ferocious look on her face. "Sorry!" I said, holding out my hands defensively. Tamiko didn't lash out like I thought she would. Instead, she sighed and held a hand to her face.

"Just _try_ and be on time next time!" She said. I smiled and promised. We proceeded to walked home. The horrible day didn't turn out half bad.

**AN:** Reviews make me happy!


	6. Hopping Squares

**AN: **Chapter six, voila!

**Thanks to: pacificatlantic**- You're welcome! I love acknowldeging that I actually read the reviews! They make me happy! And unfortunately, the letter didn't go so well... I couldn't find a stamp TT_TT

**Echo Uchiha**- You never fail me! Always reviewing! And boy do you people review fast!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/**_**_Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **Must I repeat this? I really don't want to...

**Chapter 6**

Remember in last chapter how I said that the day wasn't turning out to be so bad after all? Well, it's a lie. When I walked home, I remembered that I didn't have a key, so I was stuck outside still. To think that if you had so many family members, there would be someone at home. But there wasn't. When I reached into my shuriken pouch for a senbon, I realized I didn't have them. Temari must have took them off. Then I realized I didn't have my hip pouches either. The fact that I also didn't have my daggers pisses me off even more. Then it started to rain again. Oh the dread.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's POV<strong>

_'Her eyes, I remembered them from somewhere. Those blue eyes that looked nearly gray, wide and doe like. Where had I seen them before?' _Gaara thought. A sudden memory came to him in pieces. Those eyes, a store, and chocolate. What did that mean?

"Hey look! Chocolate forgot her shuriken pouch! Cool daggers!" Kankuro said, reaching for the tip of the blade. Chocolate? The girl? _'Her hair does remind me of chocolate...' _Gaara thought.

"Don't play with those, Kankuro!" Temari scolded, taking the pouches and daggers from him by the hilt. He pouted like a child who couldn't get what he wanted. At that moment, the nineteen nearly twenty year old did seem like a child, sitting on the floor, legs and arms crossed with his bottom lip pointed outward. The redhead walked over and took the dagger from his sister's hand. He examined them. A black hilt and a silver bird resting on the end, its tail feathers wrapped around it in a fashion that molded a person's fingers. The blade looked strong a durable, with an odd shine to it...

"But I want to see it!" Kankuro complained. Gaara looked at his older brother who was still pouting.

"You should be glad Temari took them away when she did, or you would've been in agonizing pain. The dagger's coated in poisin, and with your habit of cutting yourself with a blade so see how strong it is**[1]**, you could've been either dead or passed out right now," Gaara spoke. Kankuro immediately yanked his hand back to himself, not willing to go any closer to the deadly weapon.

"Gaara, should I go look for Kyoko and return her belongings?" Temari asked. Instead of agreeing, I took the pouches from her hand.

"No, I'll go. The sun sets early in Kirigakure. It'll be harder to move around the mist at night**[2]**," he said. Kankuro then grinned.

"Hey, buy me some sweets along the way, will you?" He asked, throwing his wallet at his brother. The sand caught it and placed the brown leather case full of ryos into the kazekage's hand. Temari whacked the older of the brothers on the head.

"Baka!" She yelled. "You'll get fat like that!" Kankuro grumbled something about a mean, violent bi- you know what? I won't finish the sentence. Let us move on, shall we?

So Gaara left the hotel room. Being dressed in his kazekage robes, people recognized his status and bowed when he passed by. The young man acknowledged this with a nod of his head and kept walking forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko's POV<strong>

I ran down the streets of the Kirigakure, soaking wet and desperate. Most people were inside by now, and the little light we had was fading fast. When all the light leaves, nobody would be out because you're practically blind then. The ground was full of tree roots grow in our soil and rocks that the children play with, making it easy for you to trip. There are some thieves that use this cover to rob people, that's another reason for people to retreat underneath their roofs. But there's even very little thieves and thugs. The mist and darkness together practically makes you blind and barely anyone takes there chances out here. So what am I doing out then? Let me explain.

The double daggers I owned were given to me by my uncle, the one who had died in battle as a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Mist. He was my favorite uncle, and he had told me that the shinobi of the family had passed this down one generation to another. They have been by my side since I was twelve and became a full fledged shinobi. So you could say that they were family heirlooms, very valuable. So now I'm running around, looking for the hotel that Temari was staying at. I was having no luck either. Until I'd bumped into a certain someone.

"G-gomen," I apologized, falling to my butt on the wet and muddy ground. I looked up to see a pair of familiar pretty green eyes. "Gaara?" Said person was holding a gray umbrella with one hand and my missing belongings in the other. I smiled brightly as he handed them to me. I took it with one hand and grasped his offered hand with the other, standing myself up. "Thank you!" I exclaimed, then looked through my shuriken pouch for a senbon to use to pick the lock on my front door, only to remember I had none, using the last one to pin up a notice on my wall. Ironically, the notice was to buy more senbons and get a new set of house keys.

The redhead in front of me must have noticed my distressed frown because when I looked up to see whether he was still there, he had one eyebrow raised. If he had one**[3]**. I proceeded to reassure him.

"It-it's nothing!" I said, grinning like an idiot. When he shifted his gaze to the sky, I sighed and smacked myself on the face. I was such an idiot. I looked up at him again and found him looking at the rain with a worried look. Why would he be... and my slow mind finally realized that he was wearing the kazekage robes. Kazekage robes, which meant he was from the sand, which meant he wasn't very okay with water. I looked up at the rain too, and was about to reassure him once more about the falling drops when he spoke.

"You're wet." I stumbled a little at his blunt statement, but then regained my composure.

"Yeah, I am," I observed. He turned around and walked. I stood there and tilted my head. When was he so tall? The green eyed guy turned and asked.

"Are you coming or not?" I snapped out of my daze and jogged after him, just a meter from him so that the rain still pounded onto me. He stopped and waited. I didn't really notice as I was holding out my hand, feeling the water. It was warm this time, and very relaxing. That's when i bumped into Gaara.

"Sorry," I apologized for the second time. We started walking again and I observed how much taller than me he was. He turned and raised a brow again, questioning why I was watching him. Seriously, why would he do that when he doesn't have an eyebrow? "What's your height? I asked him. Gaara looked at me funny, and turned back to keep walking. The mist was really rolling in tonight. I waited for his answer, knowing that people like him just take their time. Sure enough, he answered.

"Five foot four." I frowned and pouted. Why is everyone taller than me by an inch or two? See, this is why I like children, because I'm always taller than them. I was only five foot one. I sulked while we walked to... to where?

"Um, Gaara-san, where are we headed to?" I asked. He took his sweet time to answer, and that, was very long. Just as I was about to ask again, he answered.

"Back to the hotel," he said.

"But why?" I asked. "I could always go home." This time, he didn't take too long to reply.

"Because if you could go home, you would already be there." Damn his smart intelligence. It got boring after the conversation ended, so I started playing a game where I would only touch each square of the sidewalk once, so I had to jump to the next square. The squares were large, so after a while, I tripped. I hopped onto the thirty eighth square (I counted) and tripped on a tree root (Damn the fertile soil) and Gaara caught me. I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama!" I said like a child. He raised the skin where his eyebrow should be. This time, the look said you-just-noticed-now? The young man with the pretty eyes set me up right and waited for me to keep walking-er, I mean hopping. I did, and when I was just under the umbrella, he started walking, following my hops but keeping me just under the gray umbrella. Eventually, I stopped hopping. "So how old are you, Kazekage-sama?" I asked. Another wait before his answer.

"Eighteen."

"When's your birthday?"

"January nineteenth."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Mine's is green. What's your favorite food?" He turned his head and looked at me. I stopped my hopping and turned and face him

"What's with the questions?" He asked. I turned back and hopped.

"Just wondering. My favorite food is plums." There was another moment of silence.

"Salted tongue and gizzard." I grimaced.

"They're all body parts." I swear, he was smirking, but the mist made it hard to see the small change in his slightly chapped lips.

"Gizzards are mainly found in birds." I let a second or two fly by before I replied, frowning a little.

"But I like birds."

**AN: **Sorry about not having the reference number, well, referring to something before. Thank you **ChaseAwayMyFears** for pointing that out!

**[1]** I don't know if it's a habit of his or something, but I'm making it so! And when I said cute, I meant like prick, so don't worry, he's not emo!

**[2] **Isn't he just sweet!

**[3] **Yeah, why doesn't he have one?


	7. Gonna Be An Aunt

**AN:** And here's chapter seven! Guess what? Now that my cousin's gone away, I get to stay on his bed! The really tall, super soft, bed... I can't wait to sleep!

**Thanks to: Echo Uchiha- **I sooo glad you love it! 3

**pacificatlantic**- I liked that part too! And yeah, you're right! After this chapter, no more annoying disclaimers! Yay!

**NarutardKerry**- Imma updating now!

**ChaseAwayMyFears**- Oh yeah... the reference numbers... I always forget them... thank you! I'll go back and fix it!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/**_**_Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **The government told me no... but no fear! I will keep protesting until my world domination plans- I mean, my very strong, emotional, and persuasive letter works out... yeah...

**Chapter 7**

"So, you brought back the chic, eh Gaara-kun?" _Whack! _I winced. No need to explain what happened here.

"What my idiotic brother meant, was welcome back!" Temari grinned. I managed a nervous smile at the blonde. She threw the frying pan from her hands over her head, where it just so happened to have landed back on Kankuro's already bruising head. The woman walked over and threw an arm around my shoulders, bright smile still on her face. "What brings you back?" She asked.

"She was locked outside of her house, so I brought her back here," Gaara answered. Kankuro who only caught half of it, responded a little dizzily.

"You have _reasons_ to bring her back here?" He asked. I cringed a little when I understood what he meant by _reasons_. Again, Temari whacked him on the head. This time, it was with her trusty rod. She whacked him multiple times, so by the time she was finished, a beautiful lump had formed on his head. Kankuro grumbled once more about a mean, violent... yeah. That earned him another whack. When Temari was done, she smiled at the redhead standing next to me.

"How sweet of you, Gaara!" She cooed. "Now, would you mind showing her the bathroom?" No answer. Instead, the look on Gaara's face said it all. "W-well, because, I um, have to... make dinner! Yeah, so go on and shoo!" Gaara blinked, then turned and motioned for me to follow. I took of my shoes, dried my feet on the mat in front of the door, then waltzed right after him, drops of water making a noise as it hits the wooden floor. I looked around the halls, observing the paintings that the hotel had decorated the cream colored wall with. My favorite was one of a little boy standing in the rain, with an umbrella and holding his shoes in his hands. He was standing in a puddle of rain water.

I guess I had stopped to admire the painting, because I heard Gaara call to me a couple seconds later. "Kyoko-san," he said. I turned and smiled at him, noting that the look on his face was an expecting one. I'm really good at reading emotions. Following the guy with the pretty green eyes, I found myself standing in front of the bathroom. Peering in, I saw a large bathroom. Well, at least I thought it was large. It consisted of a shower, a toilet, a set of double sinks, and a medicine cabinet behind a mirror. Thanking him, I walked into the nine by nine room. I shivered, realizing that it was colder in this room. I observed myself in the mirror.

My slightly wavy chocolate hair, bangs in the front, up to my eyebrows and covering my forehead with two bunches framing my oval face. My chin was pointy and sharp and my nose turned up a little, kind of like a pixie nose. A narrow jawline and neutral skin tone. My eyes were almond shaped and blue, though the blue was dull so it looked gray, and my lips were cupid bow shaped and a light pink.

I pulled my hood down and took my medium hair out of the low ponytail, then shook it like a wet dog, making water fly all over the place. I laughed a little at how immature I was. Changing out of my clothes, I took a nice, long, hot shower. When I got out and wrapped the white towel the hotel provided around my body (Which wasn't very fluff), I realized that I didn't have a set of spare clothes. I checked all around the bathroom, but was met with a laundry basket full of dirty clothes instead of the spare ones. I looked at the door and bit my bottom lip, hesitating as I walked towards the door. I opened it just a little and felt goosebumps as cold air touched my skin.

"Um, Temari?" I called. It wasn't Temari who answered back a few moments later though, and I sure as hell wished it was.

"Kyoko? What do you need nee-chan for?" Kankuro asked I had the door opened to a crack so he could only see my eyes. I had my body moved as far away from the door as it could and one hand holding up the towel as if for protection. The other was held against the door in case someone tries to come in.

"I need some clothes..." I muttered. Kankuro started laughing. I frowned, the skin in between my thin eyebrows scrunching up a little. "I'm serious, I don't have any other besides the wet one I already wore!" I complained. Kankuro just kept on laughing. I closed the door, grabbed a toothbrush, the opened the door again. This time, the crack was large enough for me to get a nice aim at the laughing maniac, and it hit him, on the lip and teeth. He immediately stopped and protested in pain. I giggled like a child who stole a cookie and got away with it.

"What's going on?" I heard. Turning my eyes from the man in pain to behind him, I spotted Gaara and nearly jumped in fright. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt and a pair of black shorts that end at his knees. His arms were folded, giving him a stern look.

"I, uh, don't have spare clothes?" I didn't mean for it, but it turned out to be more a question than an answer. The kazekage left, and a couple of moments later, he came back with a set of clothing, then handed it to me. I thanked him and went back in and changed quickly, coming out refreshed and smelling like... chocolate. Yeah, chocolate and roses. Very romantic, eh?

"Dinner, Kyoko!" Temari called.

"Walking!" I answered. Just like I had said, I began to walk to the dining room, which was pretty small. I mean, if the bathroom was to be that big, shouldn't the dining room be even bigger? But no, it had to be about the same size. Set on the table was an array of dishes, from eggs to... gizzard. I shivered at the thought of dead birds. I liked birds, they were my friend, my summon animals. And here lays their gizzards, set out like a plate of food. Oh wait, it was a plate of food.

"How do you like salted tongues?" A certain blonde asked, holding out a plate of said food. I tried not to look grossed out so I wouldn't offend her, but she seemed to see through it as she replied. "It's okay, I don't like it either. Only my brother does!" I looked at Kankuro incredulously.

"You liked to eat tongues? Poor pigs and cows!" I said. Kankuro choked on the tea he was drinking.

"No, I mean Gaara," Temari answered. I turned to her and smiled.

"I know, he told me!" Temari raised a brow. At least she had one. "And speaking of Gaara, look! I look just like him!" I said, showing off my awesome new shirt. Okay, so it was Gaara's, but it was the same thing he was wearing: a deep red shirt and black shorts. The only thing i was missing was red hair, pretty green eyes, and his face... yeah nevermind.

"You lent her clothes? That's so sweet!" Temari cooed. I blushed a little and crossed my arms, nose in the air and refusing to talk to her. That is, until she handed me a plum. Yeah, I was a sucker for plums. "I wish my husband was as sweet, but he's so... lazy!" Temari complained, leaning her head against her hand. Luckily, with four older sisters, I knew just what to do: unconciously agree while zoning out.

"I know right!" I said. I wonder what when it'll stop raining.

"I miss the times when he would say sweet things to me when we were alone."

"Mm hm." Will it flood like half a year ago? I remember that the flooding was so bad that every store had to close. I didn't have any candy all week.

"Nowadays when we're alone, all he does is snore. I can't believe him!"

"You're so right." I sulked around for three days until mom baked some brownies. Those brownies were good.

"Just because he has a daughter now, it doesn't mean that he's dead tired from taking care of her. I take care of her more!"

"So true." I wonder if my mom made anything chocolate for dessert today. Did they even notice me missing?

"I mean, all he ever does is take her outside and play with her. Does he ever do more than that?"

"I bet you're right." What if they were kidnapped, or left on a vacation without me? Would that be why they weren't back home in the first place?

"He's just so, ugh!" Temari started cursing. I just kept on eating, not really bothering with what she said. Then pulling herself together, she forced a smile and changed the topic, taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out. "Alright, let's just, talk about something else. Do you have someone special in mind?"

"Yah." What if they went to Konoha? I wanted to go to Konoha. Did they forget that already? I bit into the plum again.

"Would it happen to be, someone that I know?"

"Mm." Oh yeah, that's right. I never told them. Maybe they did leave and forgot me.

"Maybe someone that you met not to long ago?" Or maybe they didn't want to go. Maybe mom wanted me to go, but Shiori, my eighteen going on nineteen year old sister, the one closest to me in age, convinced mom not to let me.

"Maybe..." I thought out loud. I took another bite out of the purple fruit in my hand. Maybe Shiori really hated me since we were younger. Maybe she was upset that she had to share a room with me. Or was it that time that I ate the last chocolate piece in the box of sweets her boyfriend gave her...

"Someone, sitting at this table?" Could it be that she was planning to murder me? Maybe she really did hate me.

"Could be..." I thought out loud again. It could be that Shiori decided that she hated the family and she was planning to take down our family, maybe it was suppose to be quick so they didn't have time to wait or look for me...

"Ah ha!" Temari said, standing up. I'd snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at her instead of the plum in my hand. "So you do like him! I knew it!" I tilted my head in confusion and watched the blonde walk away giddily. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Heh? Did I miss out on something?

"What were we talking about?" I asked the two guys at the table. Kankuro shrugged.

"I don't know, zoned out when she started complaining," he answered.

"Same here," I said. I looked at Gaara for an answer, but he was eating his gizzard intently. Poor birds. Wait, was that me or is his face a little pinker? Just then, I realized something and leaned towards Kankuro. "She said something about being an aunt?" I asked him. He spit out the water he was drinking onto the floor. I stiffled a laugh.

**AN: **RnR! I love your reviews!


	8. Kankuro's Second Lump

**AN: **I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about the hiatus and for the long wait for this chapter! I was on vacation (Which sucked) and was so upset about disappointing you guys since there was no internet access where I was (A rented log cabin) and couldn't update at all! Forgive? I sincerely hope that this chapter will make up for it! I can't wait to update this chapter as to not disappoint all of you!

**Thanks to: Echo Uchiha**- I like sweets ;)

**hlm9803**- You're reading another of my stories! Yayzers!

**pacificatlantic**- Oh, I'm sorry about your bed... and I turned out to have to sleep somewhere else... my aunt claimed my cousin's bed *pouts* The other one wasn't so soft...

**awesomeness. ninja**- So, how does it taste? :) I would have my smiley face stick it's tongue out, but I'm afraid you'll eat it...

**Sakura**- Thank you for loving it! I'm aiming for humor!

**DarkAngelMel2**- Your wait's over! Don't worry, Temari's going to be an aunt in just a couple years ;)

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/**_**_Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **This is the last disclaimer, so I want to make this clear: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 8**

"So you'll be staying with me, Gaara's staying in the room next to us, and Kankuro's next to Gaara," Temari said. She was still a little bugged that I wasn't listening to her rant at dinner, but for some reason, I was glad that I didn't. I had a feeling that I don't really want to hear what she said, because when I asked Gaara, who was usually front and blunt, he just shook his head. Yeah, that can't be good.

"Why isn't Gaara and Kankuro sharing a room though?" I asked. Temari looked a little more bugged than before.

"Because Kankuro snores, that's why. Loud and like a pig." I held in a laugh, but a big grin broke out either way. "Gaara doesn't sleep much and isn't in his room half the night, so it doesn't really bother him much."

"Oh," I said. I was about to say something else, but when I looked up, she was gone. I heard the water in the bathroom running and realized that she was taking a shower. Sighing, I laid back on the blanket laid on the floor. It wasn't very comfortable, but I fell asleep for a moment or two. That is, until I woke up to some light snoring. Sometimes being a light sleeper didn't really help. I laid awake for sometime ont he uncomfortable floor before deciding to go somewhere else. Walking out, I made a righ turn and stopped in front the door next to the one I just walked out of it.

Besides the fact that Temari told us Gaara would be staying in the room next to her's, I could tell it was his because there was a loud snoring coming from the other door. I forced myself to the kitchen. In there, I grabbed a mug and filled it with some hot chocolate. It was too bad that there was no marshmallows provided. Sitting at the table, I sipped my mug, staring into the cup and looking out the window. The rain had stopped and there was a full moon. I knew because a bit of light illuminated the sink beneath the window, giving it an eerie, horror movie looks.

I didn't like scary movies, and I'm terrified of them. I mean, when I watch it during day, it's scary enough, but then, night creeps in and I'm in bed, looking around the room, too scared to go to sleep... though I'd never tell anyone. I can honestly say that I haven't watched a scary movie for six years straight, and I'm not planning to anytime soon.

So back to the plot, I finished the mug of hot chocolate and just sat there. It's funny, because no matter how good it tastes when I'm drinking it, the after taste that's left in my mouth just taste sour. I went and rinse my mouth with tap water, careful to make sure that the water hitting the cup wasn't too loud. I didn't like it when it was all quiet and I was the one who breaks the silence. After I decided that the sour taste in my mouth wasn't too bad, I made my way to the room. Down the hall, I was met by two loud snores. One of them was lighter, definitely Temari, and the other one was like an elephant. How does Gaara sleep like this?

Deciding that going to sleep even for a few hours was worth it, I made my way back to Temari's place. Suddenly, I was met by an awesome idea: I could go to Gaara-san's. But just as fast as the idea came, it also disappeared. You're kidding me, right? How could I even think that that idea was good? Thought the more I mulled at it, standing in front of Temari's and listening to the snores, the better the idea sounded, and it didn't take long before I was knocking at the current Kazekage's door. The piece of wood opened halfway, and standing there was the redhead himself.

"Yes?" He asked. His voice was soft against the snores of his siblings, and his hair was messier than usual. The dark rings around his eyes intensified the nice green color of his irises. All of the sudden, I was choking on my words that was confident just moments ago.

"Um, I-I, uh, don't mean to be rude, or anything, b-but, could I...?" The unfinished sentence lingered in the air longer than necessary and the guy raised an eyebrow. Or the skin where it was suppose to be. He silently and gently beckoned me to continue. I swallowed and took a deep breath. "?" I asked really fast. For a moment, I recognized amusement in his eyes as he turned around and walked away. "So is that a yes?" Gaara didn't answer while he sat on the bed, legs crossed and staring up at the nearly invisible moon through the heavy mist. I took it as a welcome and walked in, then gently closed the door behind me.

I stood there to watch the redhead, and as if feeling my gaze, he turned and looked at me, gesturing me with his eyes to come forward. I obeyed before I realized what he was asking, and sat on his soft bed. Gaara turned to watch the foggy night sky.

I kept my dull blue eyes on him, and studied his features: an oval face and messy, vibrant red hair covering his forehead. A tattoo (I think) of the kanji for love on his left forehead. He had a straight nose that was upturned a bit**[1] **(Not as upturned as my pixie nose) that fit well and looked cute with the rest of his face. His eyes though, were my favorite features**[2]**. I loved green, and the green on his eyes were amazingly nice. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that he turned and looked at me like I was looking at him until he spoke.

"Why are you staring?" Normally, I would be really embarrassed and turn red, but then again, I was kind of out of it, so I only said the thoughts that repeated itself in my head.

"You have pretty green eyes." It took me a moment or two before I finally realized what I said. But I was so dazed that I didn't really know whether I had spoken it or not. "Did, did I just say that out loud?" I asked. Bemused, Gaara nodded once with the skin above his eyes raised. I turned pink and stared at my black slippered feet. It was an uncomfortable silence we shared. It startled me a little in the long silence when the redhead stood and walked towards the window. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"Out." Boy, was that simple. I have reasons to believe that no matter what I say, the guy just won't listen to me. So instead of arguing, I said something else.

"Be careful out there, it's dangerous at night in the mist. You can't really see much." Gaara shifted his eyes towards me, his head still facing the window, and looked almost... confused. What? I brushed that off when he suddenly disappeared after acknowledging my warning with a nod. I watched the spot he was at just moments ago, and felt sleepy. That's when I noticed that there was no snoring in the Kazekage's hotel room. Curiously, I stuck my head out the door and jumped back in just as quick. So the walls in his room were soundproof?

Well, either way, I was seriously tired and lacked sleep. In need of my deprived unconsciousness, I laid down on his bed, wondering whether he would mind. Then again, I asked to stay here, and he didn't kick me out when I came in...

Too tired to debate over the subject, I covered myself in the warm blanket and snuggled into the redhead's pillow. I was overwhelmed by the smell of green tea and cucumber. It was a sharp, sweet scent. I slipped into the darkness, and when I dreamed, the smell lingered in the corners of it.

**Time Skip (Next Morning)**

I woke up warm and comfortable. The bed was soft, the pillow was fluffy, the blanket was plushie... wait, my bed wasn't soft, it was semi-firm, and my pillow wasn't this fluffy. Not to mention that my blanket was thin and layered, not plushie... where was I?

Sitting straight up from the bed, I remembered. Oh yeah, I was in Gaara's room. Speaking of the redhead, where was he? Looking around the room, I didn't see the guy at all. There was desk to the left of the room, elegant, yet casual, and a clock hanging directly on top. It read ten thirty two. What time did I sleep last night? Eh, forget it.

Lying back down in the soft mattress, I snuggled deeper into the warm bed and closed my eyes. After a moment or two, I realized that even if it was so early, I wasn't as tired as I thought I might have been. Huh, I guess a bed this comfortable let me have a deeper sleep than my usual light sleeping. Opening one eye, I scanned the clock. Ten thirty six.

I shifted over to my right, facing the wall, and stretched, arms and legs pulling away from my torso. Shifting to my left, I made sure that my chest twisted first, and my waist went slightly to the opposite direction, cracking my spine like cracking my knuckles, then turned back to my right**[4]**. Feeling more relaxed, I laid there, staring at the white wall. Finally deciding to get up to search for food, I pushed myself into a sitting position, threw the navy blanket off of me, and swung my legs to the side of the bed. When the wood of the bed touched my bare calves, I shivered, but ignored it.

I walked to the door, noticing the smell of bacon. Bacon... it's really good. But then again, there was something off about this bacon. Shrugging, I opened the door and walked to the kitchen. That bacon smell... was burned! I quickly ran to the kitchen, noticing Temari intently reading a cook book while her free hand was holding a spatula that rested on the frying pan. The blue flames at the bottom of the frying pan looked more orange and ready to burst into a full fledge fire. I gave a little shriek and hurried over to turn off the stove. Temari noticed me when I pushed past her.

Looking up at me curiously, she then noticed the bacon was extra crisp. After turning the knob, I sighed of relief and gave a stern look at the blonde. It was the look mom used when she was upset with me, the scolding one that said what-do-you-have-to-say-for-yourself-young-lady? Temari grinned and shrugged.

"Well, I guessed the bacon's ready!" I wanted to smack her, but instead face-palmed. So much for the scolding look, it didn't have any affect on her! The strips of pork**[5]** was still sizzling in oil, so to avoid burning them further more, I grabbed a plate and shoved all of them on it.

"What's that smell?" Kankuro asked, coming in. He spotted the bacon and his mouth began to water. "You're such a good cook, Kyoko-_chan_! Mind if you let a pro taste test it?" Before he could reach the plate though, I stuck my hand in front of his face, stopping him.

"This, is Temari's cooking. I just stopped the fire before she burned the entire thing to ashes!" Said woman looked a sheepish. Kankuro stood up straight with a hand on his waist, giving the blonde a smirk.

"Well, it seems that you've actually cooked something half decent this time!" This earned him a whack on the head. A big lump grew and poor cat suit guy started fussing over it. I heard footsteps and turned to the doorway (If you call it that. It doesn't have a door...).

"Morning Kazekage-sama!" I said, grinning. If you knew me, you would see the mischievous twinkle in my eyes. "Be the first to try Temari's bacon?" I asked. Kankuro's mouth dropped open.

"But I came here first!" He protested, making a grab for the bacon. I held it up high.

"Nope. Respect those with higher authorities than you. Besides, it's your nee-san's cooking, so you have to get her permission." The face painted man and I looked expectantly at the blonde. She looked back and forth between us.

"Meh, let's just eat. I've taken a lot of time to make breakfast, I'm sure we're all hungry." I immediately pouted and Kankuro rubbed his win in my face. My morning was officially ruined. "But Kankuro has to set the table." This time, I jumped for victory, making faces at the nineteen year old.

"But why!" He whined. Temari crossed her arm and held her nose in the air.

"Because you called my food 'half-decent'!"

"I was joking!" So we ended up having breakfast late in the morning-really late in the morning-and Kankuro had to set the table. The bacon was crispy, but was still good. The table was silent except for Kankuro's scarfing down of food. It wasn't until somewhere in the middle when it all became awkward.

"So, Kyoko-san. Where were you last night?" Temari asked. I thought fast and pulled an innocent face.

"What do you mean? I was in your room," I lied. The blonde waved her chopsticks at me in a scolding manner.

"Oh you know what I mean. I woke up this morning and you were gone! I'd panicked until Gaara told me that you were fine, so where were you?" I felt all eyes on me and my face turned a bit red.

"I-I was sleeping, Temari-san. I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, you weren't in bed, so I slept there for the rest of the morning." Please don't see through it, please don't see through it!

"No, I distinctly remember seeing you walk out of Gaara's room. Care to explain?" I blushed madly, than crossed my arms, chin held high. Might as well preserve some dignity.

"I guess I walked into the wrong room. I don't have a clear mind in the morning." There was silence. I let out the breath I was holding when I heard chopsticks clanking and Kankuro chewing loudly. That, was darn close.

**AN:** This chapter's the longest in the entire story! I hope it makes up for the lost time!

**[1] **Most anime characters have this, so I assume he does too ;)

**[2]** This is just an awkward sentence... 0_o

**[3] **I have no clue what he smells like, so bear with me here. Oh, and it's my favorite deo scent =P (Dove Deo)

**[4]** It's my favorite form of stretching :)

**[5] **That's what bacon is, strips of pork! =D


	9. Couch San

**AN: **So how's it going? Have you been staying up all night hoping that I'd update real soon? I hope not, readers need their beauty sleep :) So anyways, I hope that you all have forgiven me, because I feel extremely sad if you didn't :'( But if you did, there's a batch of virtual cookies in the bottom of the page, you're going to have to read all this for it! =D Enjoy!

**Thanks to: Echo Uchiha**- For the number of reviews you've given me... how many cookies do you want? :)

**pacificatlantic**- I like the word awesome! And I like it even more when you describe my story like that! But if you can find a better word, here's the next chapter!

**awesomeness. ninja**- Woo! I can use the tongued smilies again! =P =P =P Do ox tongues taste good? Because I like pig liver the way my grandma makes it :) I feel like live now!

**hlm9803**- I love bacon too! I would swear that it's a piece of heaven if it weren't for the fact that I don't know what heaven's like...

**Kai Hatake**- Meh, I'm lazy too :) Let all the lazy people unite! So get all your lazy asses off the couch and over here! This includes Nara Shikamaru =P Oh, and the aunt was just a random person I put in there... RIP Auntie... I did mean the Uncle though!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/**_**_Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **...

**Chapter 9**

So we were all lazing around, me and Kankuro on the couch watching TV, Temari on a bean bag reading a book, and Gaara... I don't really know, but I bet he's doing not much either. It was a hot day in Kiri, so we have a reason to be lazy. The fan was turned on, and waving around the room. It normally isn't this hot, but when it is, it's sticky.

Kankuro's been complaining for awhile, actually, because it was sticky. He said back in Suna, things weren't that moist, and most people don't sweat. When I asked why he looked at me funny.

"Because they burn, that's why." I just raised a brow (Because I have one =P) and nodded. Pretending to understand stuff is fun. What's not fun, is melting (Not burning!) while trying to get past Kankuro's shifting on the couch that's making me move too, so I could enjoy the show on TV. It doesn't sound like much, because Kankuro's sitting on the other end of the couch, and him moving around and changing positions shouldn't be a big deal, but it is!

Let me explain my annoyance like this: You're sleeping in bed, and someone else is sleeping next to you**[1] **(Not in that way you lemoners!**[2]**), and you were nearly asleep, like how I'm trying to enjoy the show on TV. The person constantly changes positions, and moves the mattress. You can't sleep, right? And you keep snapping out of your nearly sleep. Then all of the sudden, you snap and yell at the person. Like what I did.

"Stop moving, cat boy!" I yelled. Kankuro turned to me.

"Well I'm sorry the couch isn't comfortable!" I stretched my legs out into the space between us, let an arm go limp, hanging off the couch, and had the other covering my eyes.

"Then sit on the floor, Kankuro-san!" I replied.

"The floor's even worse than the couch!"

"Then appreciate the couch more by stop moving so it doesn't have it's feelings hurt!" I couldn't see him, as an arm was covering my eyes, but I swear, he gave me the funny look. You know, the look people give you when they think you're weird. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that couch-san is upset that you called it uncomfortable when it tries its best to be better! You can't help the couches being worn and creaky when old, and firm and hard when new! You can't also help that babies need a lot of feeding and cries twice in an hour and old people needing their bones oiled like the tin-man from Wizard of Oz! And the lion! Boy does he need courage! I'm glad the wizard gave him some! And Dorothy even got ruby slippers in the end!" The two siblings stared.

"You know, I honestly think that ruby slippers don't bring you home! I had a pair made, and clacked them at the heels, but it didn't work! Maybe because it wasn't magical! Do you think if you wore the slippers you'll get home? Oh right, being a guy you wouldn't wear ruby slippers! Much less, ones with heels! But girls do, and it's like walking on stilts! I had a pair of stilts once, when I was seven, but I kept falling off!

"I swear that my uncle**[3] **was clown, because he could balance on the stilts pretty well! Not to mention the paint and make up on his table! He could be gay, for all I know**[4]** because of the make up. You wear make up, are you homo Kankuro-san? Maybe you shift around the couch because you're imagining a guy's underneath you, and you're..." See how all this goes back to the couch? It all works in big circle!

**AN: **I'm sorry this was a short chapter :( But I'm running low on my supplies of ideas! PM me and offer some please? I'm kind of begging here! I'll 3 you people if you do! Not that I didn't before...

**[1]** Someone, like, who just so happened to be sleeping in the same bed as you are, sharing a bed... okay, that still sounded messed up. You get what I mean!

**[2]** Definition: Lemoner (A word I made up)- someone who thoroughly enjoys any form of lemons (You know, the... other, kind. Kind of like a pervert!

**[3]** This is to **Kai Hatake**- It's the ninja Uncle who gave Kyoko the weapons!

**[4]** Gay people rock! I should know, I have a couple gay friends! =P


	10. The Poor Spider

**AN: **I said there was gonna be a Hiatus! D: D: Don't kill me!

**Thanks to: Fragmented Mind- **I did say that it was on hiatus! Don't blame me D:

**redrosexoxo- **Here it is! :D

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking'__**Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **Guess what happened! I fought a world war and won it! Now I have legal rights to Naruto! But then some idiotic person decided to snatch it from my hands when I was waving it in victory :[ (This all happened during the Hiatus :])

**Chapter 10~**

"That's it, I'm going out!" I exclaimed. Two of the Sabaku siblings looked up a bit surprised.

"To where?" Kankuro asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I have a list of things I got to do. Right now I guess I'm gonna have to buy new senbons to pick the lock on my house then endure my parent's punishment. Not that they'd probably notice me gone anyway..." I mumbled the last part as I strapped on my kunai pouch. Lucky while I was bored, I found some scrap change underneath Couch-san's cushions. (Boy did that sound weird! Cushions, I mean...) It was just enough for me to bribe some genin or academy kid to give me a couple senbons in case one broke when I try to pick at the lock. See, I'm not good at lock picking, but I do the job.

"Do you have to go now?" Temari complained. "I haven't seen a female friend in ages! I blame my husband for not taking care of Kiyomi as much as I do. Thank Kami that its his turn!" I tied my ponytail higher up as to let the air get to my sweaty nape of the neck.

"But you still love him a lot, right?" One... two... three... sixteen. Got all my kunais. Yes, I'm the type of shinobi who keeps track of my weapons. What of it?

"Yes, I do. I just wish I could see him and my little girl again. Its been so long." I looked up at her with a raised brow.

"Long as in at max, two weeks, am I right?" She raised her teal eyes to meet mine in surprise.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I snorted. Yeah, snort. For some reason, my scoffs turn out to be snorts...

"Tch, out of the five daughters my parents had, I'm the youngest. I use to have to listen to the other four complain about boys all day since I was old enough to speak. Maybe before then, but I don't remember that far. When you have that in your everyday schedule, you learn stuff. Lucky they all moved out..." I bowed low at the group. After all, they're high on the list of authorities. I looked Gaara in the eye and he nodded, then Temari who smiled. Turning around, I waved a hand once. "Ja ne, maybe we'll meet again."

"And here I was thinking you didn't have any manners at all." While pulling at the front door open, I didn't look at him and answered.

"I do have manners. I just don't like using them towards idiots." Damn the darn bolts.

"Then why'd you bow at me?" He dared try me? Come on! I was the smart alack of the year!

"I was bowing at your sister and brother. The wave was for you, though, if it makes you feel any better." Not true, but that don't mean I would tell him.

"You little-!" Got it! I flung open the door before letting him go one and smiled brightly and amused at the eighteen year old.

"Got chocolate waiting for me! Buh-bye!" Slamming the door shut, I stood and listened in on his curses. Gonna hold that one one him later. He called me a... not gonna say it. So not gonna say it.

* * *

><p>I honestly didn't believe that I'd meet them again, but I actually did. About one and a half years later, when Shiro had to take the chunin exams, Tamiko once again dragged me along. This time to the arena, and after learning the details of my previous experience (Leaving out the part about the Kazekage) she decided to wake me up instead of having me wake up by myself. Smart choice.<p>

"Are you going to take Kiyomi with you?" Tamiko asked, a bit concerned. I shook my head gravely.

"The girl needs sleep. She woke up twice the past night and cried for about ten minutes each." Tamiko looked down at her cup of green tea and nodded. Her face was solemn.

"I see. It's better then it was a year ago though..." I didn't answer. Instead, I looked at the wall across from my seat where the picture of my sister Yuki hung. It was a six by six, the frame made of wood with flower engravings around them. Oh Yuki-chan...

_Ding-Dong_. I watched as my best friend excused herself from the table and went to the door. I didn't mind the blonde too much. I didn't mind much these days, besides my little niece. Ever since that...

"Shiro-chan!" I heard Tamiko exclaim. "Shouldn't you be at the arena getting prepared for the third part of the exam? I heard it was tough!" Shiro scowled at her use of 'chan' after his name.

"I told you, chan's for girls!" Tamiko smiled sadly.

"It could also be used for guys! Either way, it doesn't matter. Or would you rather me call you chibi?" Shiro turned red. Though I wasn't looking, I could tell because of how often I see him nowadays.

"Tch, no way! Anyways-"

"It's _anyway_, ya here?_ Anyways _is not a word."

"Whatever. _Anyway_, I came here to see how Kyoko-san's doing. N-not that I wanted to, of course... mom made me bring a batch of homemade fudge. Oh, and she told me to tell you that Tou-san won't be coming to watch me. He'll be late to come home." Tamiko frowned.

"He did this when I became a chunin too. When I see the old man-"

"BA-SAN!" I immediately quit listening in to the two's conversation and ran out to my little nieces room. "KYO-CHAN!" I panicked a little as I dodged a toy thrown on the floor.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked the seven year old. The girl's room was full of toys and it took me awhile to reach her bed. Yup, I spoiled her rotten. It was all I could do in the name of her mother.

"I-I saw a s-spider!" She wailed. She was a spitting image of her mother; dark brown hair and the family's dull blue eyes. It made me hurt to see tears roll down her cheeks.

"Where is it, Kiyomi-chan?" I asked. My niece pointed to the corner of the room. There it crawled, a white house spider on top of a stuffed pony that scared my little Kiyomi-chan. I threw a senbon at it and some blood stained the light pink cloth of the toy. "Oh, honey. It's just a little spider. It's not going to hurt you, it's dead!" I said, rubbing the little girl's back in circles. God, she's just like Yuki and me when we were younger, scared of nearly everything! It was just plain ironic that I became a shinobi. I mean, I see strange scary stuff all the time on missions! Lucky I don't pass out like I use to.

"Kyoko-chan!" Kiyomi wailed again. I shushed her and held her tight.

"It's okay... sh... everything's okay..."

"Hey Kyoko-chan! We have to leave soon! The trip to Yugakure will take six days to a week tops! Shiro already-"

"Don't LEAVE!" Kiyomi cried. I rubbed my ear as I was right next to her. "Don't leave Kyoko-chan, don't leave!"

"...left." Tamiko finished. She cleared her throat, then made a suggestion. "How about we just take her with us? I mean, if you leave her with mum, she'd definitely give mother a hard time." Kiyomi nodded and sniffled and I shot a light glare at my best friend.

"Well, Tamiko-chan, I have no idea why. Maybe because I wouldn't want a seven year old who has never seen ninjas in action to watch shinobi nearly killing other shinobi. Or maybe 'cause she might drop dead of exhaustion from the seven day trip." Tamiko held up a finger.

"I never said it was going to be seven. It might be six, depending on how fast the ships would carry us. Plus, she's seen you spar with me before! Nothing's going to go wrong!" My niece's and my best friend's pleading and crying had me giving in, believing Tamiko's persuasive words. (And by persuasive, I mean threatening still... she hasn't changed one bit) But I never doubted that when she said 'Nothing's going to go wrong', something was bound to go wrong. Boy was I right.

**AN: **Hey look! A cliffy! Luck trying to figure out what I mean =P Till next time, my readers!


	11. He Followed She and Me

**AN: **Imma back! Wasn't that quick? No? Well I blame my hands being frozen off! Stupid New York cold whether! I'm wrapped in a blanket that restricts my movements currently. If you wanna say "Have you ever heard of a jacket?" Then I say to you "Have you heard of laziness?"

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I haven't found the bastard who stole my Naruto deed yet... but when I do, oh there will be some lot of a change going on!

**Chapter 11~**

Four. One, two, three, four. _Four _more freaking days before I get off this stupid ship full of women deprived sailors. I swear, Tamiko, me, and even _Kiyomi_, are not safe from the men's wandering eyes. In fact, one of them wandered a bit too close and I 'accidentally' elbowed him in the ribs. This is one of those times I thank the lord for my bony body. Well, not too bony, but still bony. I blame my high metabolism.

"Oh Kami, when do we get out of here! Why did you pick this ship, Kyoko? The men here are such pervs!" I sighed, holding the bridge of my nose between my fingers.

"Once again, my _dear _friend. It was _you _who picked this ship. And you didn't pick it because of the good qualities either-you played eenie-meenie-minie-moe!" Tamiko scoffed and turned her nose in the air.

"Well you should've stopped me!"

"I would have if i wasn't busy packing Kiyomi, mine, and _your _stuff!" Yup, mood swings. That means my time of month is coming soon, eh? **[1] **Tamiko huffed and crossed her arms. When she's like this and when her jaw tenses, she'll mercilessly give you the cold shoulder until a week passes an not breaking even if a volcano erupts next to us, or when you beg for her forgiveness... on your knees. Which, by the way, I'm so not going to do.

I turned around to take Kiyomi's hand so I could bring her to the bathroom with me only to find that she disappeared. I panicked. Oh Kami, please let me find her! Or else Yuki-chan will never forgive me!

Running around the deck twice, I couldn't find any trace of her. Under normal circumstances, I would ask Tamiko for help, but like I said, when she gives me the cold shoulder, it's like you don't even exist. She's hard to break, but I did do it once before, after pestering her for five days straight. Though right now, I didn't have the time. Instead, I went to look for her myself. Please let her be okay!

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's POV<strong>

Eighteen months... it has been eighteen months, and yet the girl's blue gray eyes was still stuck in my head. What was it about those eyes? And her surname... where had I heard of it before? Was her clan famous? No, I have to rule that out. I already checked the library, there was no clan, nor anyone well known with the surname of Himaru. Why was I so intent on the girl anyways? Was it because I had met her somewhere before? Maybe.

...

Or maybe not.

There's probably many Himarus out in the world. After all, it was a very big world out there. I shook away my paranoia and shed a layer of sand from my body, removing all the filth I might have received and layered another one. Showers were a hassle, but they felt nice. Don't get me wrong, I do shower, about once a day. But my layer of sand was just for extra protection against debris. **[2]**

"Gaara-san! We have to go! The trip to Yugakure takes four days, and we're a day off schedule!" I didn't say a thing and started walking towards my sister. Her keen sense of hearing would pick up the sound of my sand and footsteps. When I'm not trying, I can make quite visible noises. **[3]**

As I suspected, she didn't call me to come down anymore. Instead, all I heard was rustling and groaning as the movers carried my sister's luggage out the front door. It wasn't that she was an over packer. No, in fact, she packed almost as light as I did. It was that after watching the Chunin exams and promoting (Or not promoting) the genin who become Chunin, we're taking a vacation in Yugakure.

It was something that Temari and Kankuro ruled me out on. The only downsides is the big fat annoying pile of paper work waiting for me that will grow three folds or more by the time I get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko's POV<strong>

It took a while, about fifteen minutes of panic and worry, before I found my little niece. And guess who else I found along with her?

"Hi auntie! Guess what? Satoshi-kun is here! Satoshi-kun is here!" And boy was she right. The seven year old boy's bright yellow eyes followed me, giving me that ever predator like stare. He watched me like I was about to pounce and kill him. Actually, now that I think about it, he acted like I was about to pounce and kill _Kiyomi_. Was it just me or was his closeness to the girl a little bit... over-protective?

"Satoshi-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Do your parents know you're here? And how'd you manage to sneak onto the ship anyways?" My questioning didn't do zip as all he did was stand there and watch my every move. When I shuffled to the left, his eyes followed. When I stepped to the right, he still watched me. He was actually starting to creep me out with his yellow gold eyes until he spoke up.

"My parents don't care." That was all he said before he too Kiyomi by the arm and dragged her away. For some reason, I felt I could trust her to that seven year old. I mean, after all, he just graduated the academy and became a genin. Plus, he had that aura that only softened when he saw my niece.

I think someone has a crush.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>You'll see why I'm mentioning it later on into the story.

**[2] **This is how he keeps his skin clean and smooth ;) And why he's always pale...

**[3] **That's just in his opinion. In reality, he's really quiet and the Sabaku siblings just normally have good hearing. Well, in my world anyways.


	12. The Goddamned Rapists

**AN: **Yup, it's been about... I think a week? Eh, I'm too lazy to go back and check the last updated date :3 Anyway, enjoy the new chapter I've put up :)

**Thanks to: Eirdaru- **If it had a Facebook thumbs button, would you click it? ;3

**hlm9803- **Aw, you still stuck by with me :3 Lovely :)

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro- **Oh! You found out that ***SPOILERS***Yuki died? Damn you're good! ***SPOILERS END*** BTW, really enjoyed your long comment :)

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **I found the deed to Naruto :) But it was shredded into pieces in a shredder :'( Anyone willing to hug me so I'd feel better?

**Chapter 12~**

All throughout Dinner, Satoshi watched me like a hawk. It was, least to say, very disturbing. The worst part was that I could never catch him in action. While reaching for some vegetables, I'd raise my eyes the slightest to look up at him, only to find him looking down at his bowl of rice and eating silently. When I turn to face my own rice, I can feel his stare drilling into my skull. Not to mention his bright yellow eyes I keep seeing in my peripheral vision. Boy that kid is sneaky.

**Four Days Later**

Today was finally the day! The day I get off of this stinking ship and get to Yugakure. I made sure that all the stuff I packed and never took out of my suitcase was in there and checked over Kiyomi's twice. I asked if I should check Satoshi's bag, but he just gave me a look that said Bag?-What-bag? I shrugged it off when he left for the kitchen and went over Tamiko-chan's luggage too.

If the thought 'She's bored' just struck your head, then my friend, you must be psychic. I don't know why, but as soon as Satoshi came along, Kiyomi's been awfully quiet around me. In fact, she's been very quiet around everyone except Satoshi. It's like she's giving him a special treatment or something. Actually, I think that's exactly it. Why don't I get a special treatment? I mean, the girl's been living with me for a year since...

"Kyoko!" I heard Tamiko call to me. I turned my head towards the door. "Are you in there?" I nodded and then realized what a baka I was being since she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I'm here!" I called back. I guess I was seriously stuck into the my train of thought because I didn't see anything wrong with the situation.

"Well could you hurry out? Something's happened to Kiyomi!" My eyes widened and I called out as I rushed to the door.

"What about Satoshi? What happened to him?" I asked, flinging open the door. Just then, I remembered that Tamiko still had a grudge on me. Why would she be talking to me? Something smelled fishy. Or maybe it was just the ocean. The only thing I know for sure is that I blacked out the minute I stepped out the door, a blunder to the back of my head. A flash of fright overcame me just before the darkness did. What was I in for?

**Sometime Later...**

"You think... alright?" I heard. What was going on? Am I just waking up from sleep? Did I have a mission today? Yes, asking myself the reason I woke up was a daily routine since I normally forget things throughout the day, sleep in, then end up late for whatever I was going to.

"Maybe... too hard." Could these people in my room shush it down a bit? I'm trying to hear my own thoughts. And if they won't stop, they could at least make sense. Wait a minute. People in my room? I wish I could say that my eyes immediately snapped open, but it was hard to even lift my eyelids. What's going on?

"Just... sleeping drugs... fine." The words were blurry and stuck together. Sleeping drugs? Was it injected into me? They should know that ninjas have a higher immunity than normal civilians. We were trained for it so that our bodies fight off the drugs faster. Who's 'they'? Even more importantly, why was I given sleeping drugs? Was it because I did something wrong and the ANBU had to take me down? I tried to think back and the memory came back to me in a flash. Who hit me in the back of my head?

As soon as I thought that, searing pain appeared at the nape of my neck and upside of the head. Well, at least I could feel. My pain tolerance isn't as high as most shinobis, but it's still high. I fought off the urge to hiss at the pain and decided that the best strategy was to stay low, pretend I was still under it, and see what the people wanted. At this point, I could hear just fine but my muscles still seemed paralyzed.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, with the amount that I gave her, she should be unconscious for at least three more hours. The only proof that we raped her would be an aching feeling over 'there'. That is, if she's a virgin." At the last words, I heard whistles and shouts of approval. Rape me? They think that they could rape me? Well if the drugs are still effective for the next five minutes, then maybe. I immediately started at working my muscles again. Don't touch me you molesters. Not until I regain my movement back at least.

I felt a rough hand crawl up my right calf and past my knee. My toes are responding. Another hand started stroking my hair and I heard more cheering and whistling. Damn it. My fingers were moving again and I flexed them. The damned sailors couldn't see it though since my hand was squashed underneath my body. Another person's hand roughly caressed my waist and lifted up my shirt. Damn, if only my legs would response. I flexed my bicep underneath my long sleeve shirt. The final straw was when an hand decided to go for my 'rack' and undo my bra.

I snapped and opened my eyes wide, glaring at the startled men. Twisting around, the hands and went back to their owners and I tried standing, only to find that I was tied around my ankle and wrists. Damn it. I wiggled my hand towards my kunai pouch. Where was it? Crap, the stole it from me. I managed to loosen the rope around my feet and kicked off the bondage. A swift kick sent one of the sailors crashing into another. A back flip knocked down another, but made me flash them by accident. Who put me in a skirt?

A guy tried to hold me back, but I sharply threw my head back and hit the man on the mouth and chin, only causing more pain to myself. I gritted my teeth though, and unwittingly bit my tongue in the process. Great, just more injuries to add to my to-heal list. To be truthful, my healing skills are a near zero. Little minor cuts I can do, like a paper cut. Other than that, you might as well be dead. I kneed one guy in the privates. Come on guys, I'm only a Chunin. Can't you do any better and put up a good fight?

Regrettably, my rhetorical question was answered. With my low stamina levels in the current situation, not to mention the throbbing in my head, the men decided to gang up and take me down. It worked. Lucky for me, there was this slight factor that we all missed, and I couldn't be more glad of it. The noises we were making attracted attention, though not the kind I would suspect. Satoshi seemed to have terribly good hearing as the next thing I knew, just before I was injected with more sleeping drugs and being held down by a fat man, the metal door banged open. I saw yellow eyes.

"Satoshi-san!" I decided two days ago to treat him as an equal because he graduated earlier than me anyway. What can I say? The squirts a prodigy. The fact that he came to save me was grand, but also kind of hopeless. What can a seven year old do? It seems I've underestimated him because next thing I knew, the kid was right next to me. All the sailors backed off until one stupidly charged at him. I finally came to understand how powerful he was with the situation at hand. He fended off really well for a small midget.

The drug wore off some more and I got the energy to stand again. I even fought and knocked out some sailors. Isn't that amazing? Well, I guess I wasn't at full capacity in the room full of every ship crew because I felt something being stabbed into my right shoulder blade. Sleeping drugs again? I've got to spar more often. This time, however, I didn't feel a slight bit of terror when I fell to the ground. One thought crossed my mind and it was enough to comfort me. _'Satoshi-kun will protect me...'_

**AN: **Don't tell me Satoshi's Gary-Stu, alright? Because the only one who's Gary-Stu here would be Sasuke! And he's not even part of this :[ Besides, he's only seven :3

**REVIEW!**


	13. Hey, Look at Me Mirror San!

**AN: **Here I am! Once again! Anyone know the title to that song? ;3 Funny, every time I try to do the Author's Note, I always find myself trying to start off with those lyrics :/ Well, anyway, enjoy :)

**hlm9803- **I know right? :D :D Satoshi's awesome! And this isn't just a bias comment because Satoshi's my own character, this is a _really _bias comment! ;D

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/Flashback**_

**Chapter 13~**

I didn't find myself struggling to wake up the second time around. I guess my body developed immunity to the sleeping drugs.

"She should be fine. The extra white blood cells that I injected into her should be fighting off the drugs. In fact, she should be waking up soon." Or not. Why is it that whenever I believe I gained a new super power, it's always in fact something else? Sheesh, couldn't a person actually get some sense of hope here?

"Thank you so much!" Was that Tamiko? Did she really get over her grudge? Maybe she did when she saw me laying there on the floor, half dead.

"Tamiko-chan, Tamiko-chan! Look! Ba-san's up! Ba-san's up!" I heard shushing and people quieting down. When I opened my eyes, I shut them back closed.

"Who turned on the effing light?" I demanded, rolling over. Something squeezed my arm and my hair got into my face. What that a band-aid? Why'd I get one? And why won't my hair blow out of my face? I sat up and blinked at the harsh light, then and image started to form. Kiyomi was being held by Tamiko and Satoshi was sitting on the foot of my bed. Was it just me, or was it that his eyes didn't look upon too unkindly anymore?

"Well, we know now that she's awake." I turned to my left and there was a medic. "I'm sorry, is the lights bothering you? Should I turn it off?" I shook my head and lifted up a hand, casting a shadows over my eyes.

"No thank you, my eyes will adjust." The other man nodded.

"Just to let you know, you can leave the hospital whenever you feel like it. Just don't stay for more than two days." I gave him another thank you and he left the room with a clipboard in his hands. Tamiko set Kiyomi down and on the right foot of my bed, opposite of where Satoshi sat. She hurriedly gave me a hug.

"Don't scare me like that! When I heard your scream and saw the yellow eyed kid coming towards me with blood all over him, I thought something bad happened! By the way, love the skirt you were wearing. Where'd you get it?" I shook my head. Did Satoshi kill the men? Well, that would explain the blood on him.

"Not mine. I'm not sure where the sailors got it, but after they knocked me out, I guess they undressed me and put it on." I shivered. At least I was still in my undergarments. Nobody has seen my body besides me since I was five. It was embarrassing to have total strangers see me, but I got over it. Being a kunoichi called for situations like these.

"Where are we right now?" I asked. It was Kiyomi who piped up. Satoshi just watched me with those eyes, but they seemed lighter than before.

"Yuga!" She cried. "Yugakure's so hot! Kiri is better." She pouted. "Can we go home? I don't like it here!" I tried to shush the girl's complaining. If any of the villagers hear her, then we'd gain an unnecessary bad reputation. What if we needed help from the villagers? Then we'd be doomed to the streets! I sighed and looked over to Satoshi.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, bowing my head over as much as I could. "I'm really grateful that you... saved my honor." And my virginity. Who knows what would have happened if he wasn't there? Shit, I got to be more careful and not fall for these tricks again. I feel pathetic. Even a mere genin wouldn't be as gullible as I was. I nearly teared up until I remembered my status as a kunoichi and stopped myself. It was bad enough I lost a fight with plain out of shape sailors and was saved by a seven year old, but now I'm about to cry? I had to hold onto what dignity I had left, and hopefully there was enough.

**Time Skip [One Day Later]**

It was a new day, I was determined to put it to good use. Taking advantage of the uncommonly cool temperature, I spared with Tamiko's younger brother, Shiro, to train him for the chunin exams and myself to sharpen my skills. I haven't spared for about a year and my aim was getting rusty. I'm aiming to be a Jounin at least before I die, and I couldn't do that sitting on the coach all day, instructing a twelve year old.

Why did Tamiko do it instead? Because she wasn't a shinobi, that's why. I met her in her mother's bakery while buying bread for the family at the age of ten. We started off good and now here we are, me as practically a slave to her demands. I don't regret it anyway. Besides, I insisted it and like I mentioned, I needed practice anyway.

The morning started off okay. I woke up to an empty room and the smell of Tamiko's homemade bread. Yeah, she was a really good cook, better than I'll ever be. Only, I didn't really need to learn how to cook. Only the basics were necessary in surviving as a shinobi, like boiling water and recognizing herbs, though I have to admit, recognizing the wild plants wasn't my strong point. There was this one time I nearly killed my entire team until a squirrel snatched it out of my comrades hand and ate it. While we were laughing, the squirrel dropped dead instantly. Least to say, I was never picked to gather food again.

But all that was besides the point. Fact was I woke up and ate the deliciously warm bread Tamiko made for me and everyone else, then got dressed in my usual attire. Looking into the mirror, I couldn't help but compare myself to who my reflection use to be.

No longer did I sport the happy enthusiasm in my eyes, though they were the same color as always. My hair was just a couple inches longer and again the same color, but my bangs were longer and liked to cover my eyes whatever chance they got. My ponytail was higher on my head and layered. Did I look different?

I couldn't help but think so. I looked just slightly more sullen as my green hoodie was replaced by a fuzzy gray one, still zipper-less, a deep V neckline, and reaching below my hips. My baggy capris were switched in favor of a pair of green camouflage tights and my shinobi shoes were now knee high and black. Nice eh? Not really. I looked sad, and yes I was. In a way I was still mourning over...

"Isn't the weather just joyful?" I muttered to no one in particular. Staring out the window, the sky had started to drizzle light raindrops. The rhythm was rhythmic, and I wanted to go back to sleep to the sweet melody, but reminded myself that there was a twelve year old waiting to be trained by me. In condition for my advice, the boy was to call me sensai for the rest of forever. "Kyoko-sensai..." The words rolled off my tongue as easy as the water droplets on the window pane. Wasn't it grand? Being a sensai I mean. Someone to look up to you and depend on you, it felt... nice.

Stretching backwards and doing the bridge, and back flip got me back on my feet, knocking my thermos to the floor. I left it there. Eh, I'll deal with it later. I looked out the window once more, and this time, something interesting caught my eye. Was it just me, or was that a person with red hair watching me upside down? It disappeared as quickly as it came. Was I hallucinating?

**AN: **Oh, I wonder who that was :P I bet you all know by now :D How do you guys like her new look? I tried to keep in the green theme, but camouflage tights was the best I could come up because she's suppose to look sad since _then_... Well, **REVIEW **;)


End file.
